Two Sided
by Hollow Earth
Summary: He was just doing his demon tasks for his demon job. To revive his master. The boy was being a pest and he wanted to tail him and see what he was up to... And then- "HI WHAT'S YOUR NAME! MINE IS MALICE!" She appeared almost out of nowhere. And won't LEAVE HIM ALONE!


Two Sided

Chapter 1

The boy took out is new weapon and shot down the vine to the cave. He swung his body and jumped to the high ledge and looked in the dark hole.

"Hello!" He yelled in it and it echoed. He laughed as a little kid would. "Hello!" He yelled again. "I'm headmaster Gaepora! Do your homework Link! Clean your room Link! Bleh bleh bleh!" He laughed at his horrible impression.

"Master?" The boy looked up at the floating blue woman that flipped out of his sword. He nods to let her continue. "Master, Zelda is not as far as you'd think from this location. If you proceed through this tunnel you'll have a 99% chance of getting closer to finding her."

"Well, with those calculations!" Link puts his hand up in sarcasm.

"Master, please I suggest-" The lady speaks again.

"Ah, ah, ah! Fi? Who's the master here?" He puts his hand up.

"You are Master." She speaks.

"Then I shall be the one to decide when we go threw the tunnel!" He looks in it like its the most complicated place in the word and he's about to solve every puzzle in it. He does this for a whole minute and his helper just stares at him. "Ok now we can go in." He walks in like nothing happened.

* * *

"Then I shall be the one who decides when to we go through the tunnel!" He snapped at his servant. The pale man stood very obviously on the stone platform behind them. Once they had gone in he smirked and teleported away to follow them.

He appeared in a tree and watched him struggle to open a large golden door. The man grinned at his stupidity. Obviously you have to hit the pink crystals above the door. He stared at the boy as he did countless things to open the door. But if he had paid less attention to the boy and more to his surroundings. He could have kept this from happening...

"So whatcha staring at!" A feminine voice coos from next to him. He almost fell out of the tree.

"WHAT!" He yells grabbing the first sturdy branch to support him. The boy and his helper look around cautiously from the noise. The finally calm down and go back to their ways to open the door. "Who are you!" He seethes much quieter.

"Oh,"she face palms herself. She lets go of the branch she was gripping a lays down in mid air and floats in front of him. "My name is Malice. I'm a Water Demon. Or in human words. A vampire mermaid. Humans have very odd names and descriptions of those creatures. Don't you think?" She grins. "Why are you staring at that kid anyway? Do you like him?" She elbows him lightly as she flies back over to the branch.

"What? Of corse not you stupid girl! As you can tell he can't even open a door!"

"Dude..." She laughs looking at the opened door.

"When did he get through there!?" He looks at the empty doorway in amazement.

"A little while after I said hello. And right after you screamed like a kikwi" She giggles.

"What!" He jumps down from the tree. Malice floats down gently.

"So you don't like him?" She tries to clear the subject so she understands.

"No! I hate that little twerp!" He snaps.

"Well why are you stalking him?" She looks at him as they go down the stares into the temple. She is walking normally now.

"What do you mean?" He narrows his eyes like she insulted him.

"Well, when you hate, dislike, or are scared of some one. You'd want to avoid them. Oh, I forgot to ask. It only far if I told you mine you tell me yours. What's your name?"

"Oh, that's right! How could I be so uncivil! I am the demon lord that presides over this land. You may call me Ghirahim. In tru-"

"Yah yah dude. You know you could have just said Ghirahim right?" He rolls his eyes at her comment. They walk through the long hall of the dungeon until a dead end with a closed and locked door. "Maybe he's not as dumb as you thought! Apparently he found a way to open that door!"

"Apparently you don't know when to keep your mouth shut!" He snaps studying the door.

"I saw a large window I could fit, through a while back. We could just brake the wood away. Maybe that's what he did!" She starts to walk to where the window is and he follows. "You see, not even he thought of that! I bet this will save us a lot of trouble. So you may keep your large man ego! Because you found a short cut!" She floats up and brakes the old wood away She sits on the ledge of the window waiting for him. "Come on just float on up." She stands up looking down on him.

" I can't! I wasn't bitten as you were. I'm full demon!" He looks at her neck and she covers the month old wound. "Yes, I can see it. It's very obvious. How about this? This place is filled with puzzles and traps he could die instantly from. Once we make it to where we are going. You can tell me your story. And I'll tell you what you'd like."

"Ok," she sighs. She grabs his hand and boosts him up. They walk through and see the boy walking around the room he was in.

* * *

"Wow, an empty circular room! There's something I can check off my bucket list!" Link gasps at the sight. Then Fi's voice rings out of the sword.

"Master Link, even though this is not put in my data base, could I please ask you something?"

"Sure Fi!" Link smiles.

"So you fell thousands of feet to a place that wasn't even supposed to be real. Met a talking plant, animal creature, and their overly sized ruler. Killed twelve different animals today. Fought a creature with three heads, died, a fairy revived you, killed it and the monster. And you find and empty circular room fascinating enough to check of your 'bucket list'?" You could hear the quotations in her voice.

"First, yes! We don't normally have round rooms in Skyloft. And second. Don't sass me Fi!"

"Yes master." Just as her voice went away, a pile of bones built into a body in the middle of the room.

"Thanks a lot Fi!"Link yells.

"Master I calculate that is situation is a 100% not my fault." She says again.

"FI! DON'T SASS!" Link yells. He watches the bones walk towards him. He has no clue what to do. And the monster seems pretty slow. So what would any reasonably scared person do given this situation? Run in circles away from it.

"Master, if you'd like I could possibly instruct its weak spots?"

"Yes please!"

"Master, I also suggest equipping your weapon."

"Oh, right sorry."

* * *

"So I was yelling at him 'DON'T EAT IT MAN!' He didn't believe me but he payed the price with a week of the suds!" She talks as they walk. She was telling him about the story of how she got her star shaped scar. She may have gotten a little off subject.

"Thank you for that story." He said. He wasn't really listening to what she said. They made it to the head of the temple. They're was in a large room and in the center was another room. The door was was locked though. Then a small metal item flys from a hole in the top and hits a pink crystal unlocking it. "Some ones inside. Follow me." He grabs her arm and she floats so she's easier to drag. They find a large bush and hide behind it. Just the the door opens and Link walks out.

* * *

"Well that was a very exciting moment! I thought the bokoblins were hard. No! THAT GUY WAS ANNOYING! He just would hit you every time you hit him! And then he-" the boy continues rambling until the woman in his sword comes out once more. "This day has been emotionally exhausting!" he then lets her speak.

"Master, I sense a powerful aura of some one who was cleansed in holy water. If I track it, it could lead us to Zelda for she cleansed herself with the waters in Skyloft. May I add the mysterious aura to our dowsing?"

"Sure why not! It's not like I have anything better to do!" He complains. Fi continues with the process and adds the dowsing mark. He holds out his sword and follows the bling light. "But could you please explain to me who else it could possibly first if it is not Zelda. So I don't run into another one of those guys."

"Of corse master. Well the four regions of the world are Earth, Water, Fire, and Air. We are in the water region known as Farore, the ruler of it is the Water Dragon Faron. Earth is known as Din, ruled by the Earth Dragon known as Eldin. The Fire is Nayru, ruled by the Fire Dragon Lanayru. And air is Skyloft which is unruled but the highest in authority is the Headmaster Geapora. Each of these rulers are also the guardians of the land. They all posses children. Your headmaster Geapora: Zelda who is the goddess reborn. Lanayru: Twin Sons. They posses the wisdom of the world and will provide peace and balance to it. Eldin: one son who is a who will protect the power of the triforce and if needed use it to do the will of the goddess. And The water dragon Faron posses the only daughter. She will use her amazing courage to fight any challenge in her way. Her legacy with the goddess is still unknown to me. But each child is bathed in the sacred water of their region. Even Zelda was bathed in the water blessed by the goddess in Skyloft. Also the children aren't the same creature as their parents. The sons of Lanayru, names Exolt and Vorlt look like humans but they are really called Renox they have strange indescribable hair. They are the first of its kind see in the last four hundred years. They have the ability to control energy such as lightning and fire. They also act as fairies in a way and can heal recently deciesed creatures. Eldin's son, named Orello is also a human form but his ancestors still Exist just in their hibernation until they are needed for help. These beings are called Tellions. Orello doesn't posses to ability to hibernate. Tellions have a rock like body and are very close to the goron family tree. They can form any rock to any shape as if it were clay. Orello is the only one who is capable of shaping metal and he can also blend into his surrounding making him almost invisible. Faron's daughter I have very low information. I believe it it because we have not yet gotten far in your adventure and I yet have memories and information to recover. But I know that Faron's daughter is one of many mermaids that lives in Lake Floria."

"So if I dowse right now. I'll either find a mermaid, a rock, or one or two lighting freaks?" Link asks trying to comprehend this.

"In your words, Yes." She smiles. She flies back in the boy begins to let his sword "lead the way" so to speak.

* * *

"He coming towards us. We need to get away fast!" Ghirahim says to her as they sneak their way over to a door on the other side of a tight rope. They open it and close it behind them silently. "And just so he doesn't come straight in here..." He snaps his fingers and you can hear chains cling together on the other side of the door. "Now, tell me your story." He looks at her. She sits on the floor and pats it for him to sit too.

"Well, I just got bitten a month ago, by my friend who got bitten by her boyfriend. He forced her to bite me so she can be completely demon. Well afterwards it has side effects. Mine, well I went crazy. I did crimes against the water dragon. So I was banned. I've been wandering around here for a while for a place to go. I'm trying not to bit's any one. I need a good reputation here, I already blew it underwater!" Here voice cracks barely giving you the hint she is lying.

"Well, I hope you find what you're looking for up here. We have different methods on land so you'll have to get used to them before ou can actually get a reputation." he informs.

"I don't really care. As long as people will let me be myself. So where is the place we are heading?" She gets u.

"Right there." He points to the large double door entrance.

"Wow." She stares at it.

* * *

"Master, I have lost track of the aura, we may no longer dowse for the being." Fi tells the boy.

"REALLY! I'm so close!" He yells frustrated. "Why can't this be simple! Why can't Zelda stay in one spot until I catch up?! Why can't I take a brake?! Can't there be a little check point hut! With a goron ready to greet me! And the house is filled with popcorn! I REALLY LIKE POP CORN AND IM HUNGRY!" He yells to no one.

"Master I found the door the aura had gone near. There is a 85% possibility that the creature went through it!"

"Just like there was a 5% chance that kikwi was Zelda. THERE WAS STILL A CHANCE! A SMALL CHANCE BUT STILL A CHANCE!" He yells walking to the door that is locked. "AGAIN! GORON AND POPCORN!" He walks away to find an unlocked room that may have the key.

* * *

"Wow!" Malice looks around the room.

"Yes, I know it's a perfect dying place." He looks around also. But his comment ruined the moment.

"Why are we here again?" She looks back at him.

"That boy, he will have to pass through here to get to a friend of his. I need him to not catch up with the friend, so I will keep him away as long as I can."

"Oh, ok. Why don't you just like take the girl or what ever to keep them away?" She pounders on this.

"Because I'm not aloud in that room. It's charmed for a demons entrance to be revoked."

"Ok... Hey can I ask you something before that kid comes." She looks at him.

"I don't see why not." He grins. He's actually begining to enjoy her company a little.

"If you were royalty, and engaged with some one you don't know or love, would you marry them?" She stares at him.


End file.
